A Present for Roxas
by coolgamer
Summary: It's Roxas' birthday, so Riku and Sora have a very special surprise planned for him. threesome, AU, yaoi, a birthday present for Andthensome14.


**This is a birthday present to my reader Andthensome14! I was asked to do this and since they review a lot I said what the heck I'll do it! Plus I'm just a nice person to give a present!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A Present for Roxas~**

Roxas sighed as he walked up to Riku's house. He knocked on the door, though normally he'd just let himself in but Riku told him to knock. His brother, Sora, had run out that morning without wishing him a happy birthday and when Riku, his boyfriend, called he didn't either.

The door opened to reveal the silver haired sea green eyes youth. Riku smiled at Roxas and kissed him on the lips before letting him inside. Roxas walked in still annoyed with Riku and dumped his stuff in the living room.

"So what did you need?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"Well one to wish you a happy birthday." Riku said as he kissed Roxas deeply.

Roxas broke the kiss. "I thought you forgot."

"Nope, I have been planning all day." Riku told him.

"Oh?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, you have a surprise in the bedroom." Riku told him.

Roxas began to head towards the bedroom when Riku stopped him. Riku dragged him towards the kitchen despite Roxas' confusion. He noticed that the table was cleared and that on the counter was a bottle of vodka, salt, and a lemon.

"What is going on?" Roxas asked.

"I said you have a surprise in the bedroom, but first you have something out here to do." Riku told him.

"What?" Roxas asked curiously.

Riku pulled his shirt off and began to unbutton his pants. "Body shots."

"Body shots?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah just until the present is ready to be shown." Riku told him.

"I thought it was my birthday. Why should you get to do body shots?" Roxas asked.

"I don't get to. You do." Riku told him as he kicked his pants and boxers off, standing in front of Roxas naked.

"Me?" Roxas asked.

Riku got onto the table and lay down. "Yep. You know what to do?"

"First a lemon in the mouth." Roxas said as he put the lemon wedge between Riku's lips.

"Mm." Riku said through the wedge.

"Salt." Roxas continued he licked Riku's chest before sprinkling salt onto the spot.

"Mm." Riku urged him.

Roxas then poured a shot of Vodka into Riku's belly button causing him to moan. "Then the vodka."

Roxas leaned down and licked the vodka from Riku's belly button. He refilled the shot and licked the salt off then took a big gulp of Vodka before taking the lemon wedge from Riku. As he crushed it he kissed Riku and allowed the lemon juice to exchange between them. He pulled away from Riku to see his member fully erect.

"Now what?" Roxas asked feeling himself get harder.

"Now, we go see the main surprise." Riku told him.

Riku got off the table and grabbed Roxas' hand leading him towards the bedroom. He covered Roxas' eyes and opened the bedroom door. He led the blonde inside and glanced at the bed before uncovering Roxas' eyes. Roxas blinked and looked around the room for stopping on the bed. His member became fully erect at the sight.

Sora was on the bed his hands hand cuffed above him to a hook above the bed. He was spread eagled and his legs at an angle so his butt was lifted off the bed. His ankles were tied to all the bed posts so he couldn't move out of the position. He had a ball gag in his mouth and a vibrator was deep inside his virgin hole.

"Wow…" Roxas whispered surprised.

"He wanted to do something special, so I had him do this for you." Riku whispered.

"This is…" Roxas began still surprised.

"You can do whatever you want to him." Riku stated.

"Anything?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, but not to just him." Riku told him.

Roxas turned to where Riku was standing next to the bed to see some interesting items. He noticed another pair of handcuffs, a dildo or two, vibrators, and other objects. He raised an eyebrow at Riku questioningly.

"It being your birthday then my present to you is that you get to have your way with me." Riku told him.

"I like the sound of that." Roxas said with a smirk.

"So what do you want first, master?" Riku teased.

"Master? Undress me." Roxas ordered with a chuckled.

Riku walked over to him and began to lick at his neck as his hands reached for the blonde's shirt. He pulled it over the blonde's head before licking down to his pants and unbuttoning them. He slowly pulled the pants down and then the underwear. He stared longingly at Roxas' member as he looked up at the blonde.

Roxas smirked down at Riku. "No reward yet."

Roxas walked over to the table and looked at the objects. He noticed Riku had placed hooks around the room and smirked. He handcuffed Riku and put the handcuffs on one of the hooks then handcuffed his feet to two more hooks so he was spread eagle in the air. Roxas walked over to the table and smirked when he saw a whip and paddle.

As he walked back to Riku he glanced at Sora who was watching them intently. Sora's eyes were clouded over with lust. He gripped the whip and smirked when Riku blanched slightly. He took it and whipped Riku over his balls and member lightly. He then repeated this except by whipping harder. He whipped Riku's chest and ass as well until he was red. He then unchained Riku's legs and arms as he sat on the bed. Riku moved over to the bed and looked at Roxas.

Roxas moved farther onto the bed so he was between Sora's legs but not blocking anything as he spread his legs. Riku climbed onto the bed so he was between the two boys legs and looked questioningly at Roxas.

"Sora seems to need some pleasuring." Roxas stated.

Riku nodded and bent over so he took Sora into his mouth. Sora gave a muffled cry through the gag at the new pleasure. Roxas took the hand cuffs and a chain and handcuffed Riku's hands to the same hook as Sora's. Riku couldn't pull away from the brunette's erection and Roxas returned to his spot.

Riku had a little difficulty adjusting to the position and sucking the brunette. He heard Roxas sigh in boredom and heard him shuffle. Riku let out a muffled cry as Roxas brought the paddle down hard onto his ass. His head was pushed all the way down on Sora's member and he gagged in surprise.

"Breath through your nose, and be careful not to bite." Roxas ordered.

Riku began to breathe through his nose as the blonde kept spanking him with the paddle and causing him to deep throat Sora. Sora's moans were muffled by the gag ball and he was attempting to writhe under Riku. Roxas grabbed Riku's hair and pulled him off of Sora's member. Riku gasped as he waited for what would come next. Roxas pushed him up and against Sora and went to the table.

He grabbed a large dildo and went back to Riku. He inserted a few fingers into the platinum blonde to stretch him, but not enough for the dildo. He pressed it dry against Riku's entrance and forced it into him.

"AHH!" Riku cried out in pain.

Roxas continued pushing until it was all the way inside of Riku. Riku jerked from the feeling of something huge intruding his body. Roxas pushed Riku down so he was resting against Sora their dicks grinding against each other. Roxas began moving the vibrator that rested in Sora's hole.

He pushed it into the brunette deeply making him moan. He jerked and moved it all around as he pushed it deeper. As he did this Sora's body moved against Riku's causing Riku to cry out as their erections rubbed together. Roxas smirked as he saw their faces flush from the pleasure they were receiving. He got off and went to the table and returned to them. He got between their bodies and grabbed Riku's member. Riku cried out as something clamped onto his member tightly.

"Pet's don't get to come without permission." Roxas smirked at him.

Roxas uncuffed Riku and moved him to the floor. He cuffed his hands to a hook against and forced him to squat. He yanked the dildo out of Riku making him cry out in pain and pleasure. He grabbed another dildo that had a rest so it could be on the ground and walked over to Sora. He released the ball gag and placed the dildo to the brunette's mouth.

"Suck, we want this nice and wet so it can go inside Riku." Roxas ordered.

Sora opened his mouth and allowed Roxas to thrust it in and out of his mouth. His tongue wrapped around it repeatedly to get it wet enough. Roxas pulled it out and returned to Riku he set it underneath Riku's hole and pushed him onto it roughly. Riku cried out and Roxas got up and got a bit of cloth and tied it around Riku's mouth.

"Move your hips." Roxas ordered.

Riku followed the orders and moved his hips up and down onto the dildo. Roxas moved back to the bed as he smirked at Riku. He climbed on so he was between Sora's legs and looked his brother in the eye. Roxas pulled out the vibrator and threw on the floor as Sora whimpered.

"You've never been taken down here have you?" Roxas asked.

"No…" Sora answered.

"Never had a dick up your ass?" Roxas teased.

"No…" Sora responded.

"No, what?" Roxas asked.

"No, master." Sora answered.

"Good boy." Roxas purred.

Roxas lined his member up and pushed into Sora. The brunette cried out at the new object but soon his cries of pain turned to moans. He threw his head back as Roxas began to thrust. Roxas thrusted hard and fast into the younger driving himself deeper into him. Sora moaned and cried out as Roxas kissed his neck.

Roxas continued thrust into Sora and he felt the younger's member twitch as Sora released onto their stomachs. Sora's muscles clenched around Roxas causing him to released into Sora. He quickly undid the boy's bounds and then moved him so he sat on his lap. He turned made Sora bounce on his still hardened cock as he forced the boy to watch Riku. Riku continued to rise and fall onto the dildo, his face red with pleasure. Sora released again quickly and Roxas moved Sora onto his side.

He raised Sora's left leg over his shoulder and took Sora as the brunette lay on his side. Roxas continued to thrust into the boy as Sora released again making Roxas release. Roxas pulled Sora into the doggy position and took him against harder than before. Sora moaned and cried out as he was repeatedly taken.

Roxas released into Sora again and let him collapse onto the bed. He waited for the boy to catch his breath before standing and walking to Riku he unchained him. Riku was pushed against the bed and Roxas thrusted into him. Roxas thrusted hard into Riku as Sora watched from the top of the bed.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked Riku.

"To…cum…" Riku gasped.

"Hmm?" Roxas teased.

"Let me cum, master!" Riku cried out.

"Sora, take the ring off and take Riku into your mouth." Roxas ordered.

Sora got on the ground and took the ring off he then took the platinum blonde into his mouth. As Roxas thrusted into Riku, the platinum blonde's member thrusted into Sora's mouth. Riku moaned and gasped as he felt his release arrived. He cried out as he released into Sora's mouth. Roxas thrusted in once more and released into Riku. He pulled out and sat on the bed and looked at Sora.

"Sora clean me up will you?" Roxas ordered.

Sora nodded as he climbed onto the bed and took Roxas into his throat. He bobbed his head as Roxas lay back. Sora continued to suck on Roxas' member until the blonde released into his throat.

"I'm tired." Roxas told them.

Sora collapsed next to Roxas as Riku climbed onto the bed on the other side. Roxas closed his eyes with a smile and began to fall asleep.

"Best birthday ever…" He mumbled.

**~End~**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Happy birthday Andthensome14!**


End file.
